Then a hero comes along
by aussiegleek18
Summary: When Rachel loses her older sister Sarah. Sarah's best friend, Puck, and his room mate, Sam, make sure Rachel is looked after; and these boys will do anything to make sure Rachel is safe. Puckleberry eventually. Evanberry, Pezberry, Faberry and Sam and Puck friendships.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing! **

Chapter 1

Rachel sat next to her sisters hospital bed, Sarah's hand in her own, listening to the sounds of the machines that were keeping Sarah alive. It had been 2 weeks since Sarah's accident, head on car crash. The other driver was drunk and as it usually goes, escaped any injury. Sarah wasn't so lucky. Rachel was interrupted from her thoughts by a gentle knock at the door.

"How is she?" Puck asked his best friends sister, handing Rachel a cup of coffee, before sitting on the other side of Sarah's hospital bed and taking Sarah's hand.

"Still no change." Rachel mumbled, taking a sip of coffee,

"You should go home, I'm here now. I'll look after her." Puck whispered seeing how tired Rachel looked,

"I'm fine Noah." She sighed,

"No you're not. You're exhausted, Sarah won't mind if you go home and slept." Puck reassured her,

"I-I can't leave her." She whispered back brokenly, "She's all I have Noah, it's been her and I for so long, I can't leave her when she needs me the most."

"You're 17 Rach, she's the adult, she'll understand." Puck told her gently,

"Well I won't. She's always been there for me ever since daddy died and dad abandoned us. I'm not leaving her Puck." Rachel snapped before resting her head against her and her sisters interlaced hands, signalling the end of the conversation between the two.

XXXXX

"Rachel, Sarah's scans have come back. She's still the same, I'd strongly start considering the possibility of turning off her life support." Dr Cooper told the terrified teenager a few days later.

"What do you mean the scans are still the same! You said the swelling would go down!" Rachel cried,

"We said we hope it would go down, it hasn't. I'm so sorry Rachel." Dr Cooper told Rachel. "And as he next on kin, it's your choice." He told her gently, "I'll be back in a few hours after you've thought about it." He added gently before squeezing her hand in support before leaving the room.

XXXXX

"Hey the hospital rang, said you needed me. Is she okay?" Puck asked Rachel and when he saw her face, nearly broke down into tears,

"Her scans are the same Noah. She's not getting any better. The only reason why she's alive are being of this damn machines!" Rachel sobbed and let her sisters best friend, the boy who she had loved for so many years, pull her into his chest and let her cry.

"She's only 22 Noah!" Rachel cried, gripping onto his shirt, "She's not meant to go."

"I know baby, it's going to be okay." Puck whispered in her ear, letting his own tears fall down his face.

XXXXX

Rachel and Noah were the only ones in the room when the doctors turned off Sarah's machine.

They both were holding onto her hand when her heart finally stopped beating.

XXXXX

After the painfully day that was Sarah's funeral, the matter of who was going to take Rachel into care was brought up. She had been staying at the place Noah shared with his best friend Sam following the funeral but when a social worker knocked on the door, they were still a little surprised.

"We've tried to contact your father but we haven't found him." Bella, the social worker began. "Now since Sarah had full custody of Rachel and there are no other relatives that can be found or contacted there are two options. The first, Rachel goes into the care of the state, the second, Rachel stays here with you."

"Rachel's welcome for as long as she wants." Sam piped up first, he liked Rachel and he knew how hard Sarah's death had been on Puck and her, he wanted to help out in any way possible.

"Of course she can live with us." Puck said instantly, taking Rachel's hand into his.

"If you do that, one or both of you will be her legal guardians. That means you are responsible for her until she turns 18 next year. That means you must pay her food, have a roof over her head and keep up her schooling." Bella clarified making sure the young men knew what they were getting themselves into.

"We both have full time jobs that pay pretty well." Sam told Bella who wrote that down,

"Can I have the name and contacts of your employees?" Bella asked and the two boys nodded,

"She's already enrolled at McKinley High." Puck told Bella who nodded,

"Plus I have a job myself. Part time but still," Rachel spoke up for the first time before turning to Noah and Sam, "I really don't want to go into foster care." Rachel said in a tiny voice making Sam take her other hand while Noah squeezed hers gently,

"We'll do anything and everything we need to do to have Rachel in our care." Puck and Sam said at the same time to Bella who smiled and nodded,

"Between you and me, I know Rachel will be better off here. I'm on your side and I promise I'll do everything I can." Bella smiled before handing over some forms to the boys and left her card if they needed any help.

XXXXX

"You okay?" Puck asked Rachel a few hours after Bella left.

"You and Sam are amazing, you don't have to do this." Rachel whispered as she sat on the middle of her bed, patting a spot next to her and Noah walked into her room and sat down next to her.

"Yes I did. You're family and Sarah... she was my best friend Rachel and she fucking loved you. She'd kick my ass if I let something bad happen to you." Puck smiled making Rachel giggle,

"She really would." Rachel nodded and looked into Noah's eyes, "Thank you." She whispered sincerely, interlacing their hands, "For everything, for taking me in, for being there when I had to make the hardest choice of my life... for not letting me be alone when she passed." Rachel whispered, tears in her eyes, "You're my hero Noah." Rachel smiled slightly, pressing a tender kiss to his cheek.

Rachel thought Puck was her hero... and he was going to do everything in his power to prove her right.

**A/N Another multi chapter! I'm going to be ending a few of my current ones shortly so I couldn't help myself and uploaded this. REVIEWS :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing! So everyone thank Mona for such a quick update, her tweets that she sends me randomly always make me smile :) P.S HEY ASHLEY lol**

Chapter 2

"So you like your room?" Puck asked nervously.

Rachel had been living with Sam and him permanently for just a few days and all three were still adjusting to everything.

"Noah it's perfect. I'm just glad I have a safe place to stay." Rachel smiled trying to hide the pain behind her beautiful, brown eyes.

"You don't have to be strong around me," Puck told her,

"I know. I'm used to it, people leaving me... they always do." Rachel said with little emotion before grabbing her backpack, "I'm going to be late for school." Rachel told him before walking around him and headed to the bus stop.

XXXXX

"Rach." Quinn whispered, she hadn't seen her best friend since Sarah's funeral.

Rachel only managed to let Quinn take her into the choir room before she burst out into tears.

"This is so hard." Rachel sobbed onto her best friend's shoulder, "Nobody tells you how hard this is going to be."

"I wish I could take away your pain." Quinn cooed, as she stroked Rachel's hair gently,

"First my parents, then my sister, who else will leave me?" Rachel asked sadly, "Please don't leave me Quinny." Rachel begged and it broke the blonde's heart,

"I promise I'll never leave you." Quinn vowed and held Rachel tightly in her arms.

XXXXX

"How was school?" Sam asked Rachel when she walked through the door that afternoon,

"Boring, tiring, the list goes on really." Rachel sighed, plopping down onto the couch next to her friend,

"You okay kiddo?" Sam asked and Rachel nodded,

"I feel okay when I'm around you, Noah and my friends Quinn and Santana but when I'm alone, either in my room or walking to class... I feel so lost." Rachel whispered and Sam pulled her into his side,

"You have so many people who love you." Sam whispered as he hugged her, "Puck and I we have you, no matter what."

"Thank you Sam." Rachel smiled and let him hug her instead of doing her homework.

XXXXX

Puck's job running Burt's tire shop meant he worked days, while Sam's job working behind the counter of the 7/11 meant he worked night shifts, giving Noah and Rachel the house to themselves at night.

"Was school okay?" Puck asked mid mouthful of food,

"It was okay." Rachel mumbled,

"Berry you don't have to lie to me." Puck told her and Rachel tensed,

"Don't call me that." Rachel whispered harshly,

"What Ber-" Puck stopped himself,

"You always called Sarah 'Berry', she's Berry not me." Rachel said before pushing her plate away and bolted to her bedroom.

"Fuck." Puck mumbled running his hand down his face.

XXXXX

"I'm sorry." Puck said as he walked into Rachel's room an hour or so later,

"It's okay." Rachel replied quietly, letting Noah take a seat on the end of her bed,

"No it isn't." Puck sighed taking her hand, "It's new to me to, life without her." Puck began, "But you, Rachel you remind me of her so much. You have every single good quality she had plus a few of your own."

"Were you and Sarah ever, more then friends?" Rachel asked quietly,

"God no. She was like my sister." Puck laughed, "She used to beat me up." Puck staged whispered earning a giggle from Rachel.

"She was amazing." Rachel smiled,

"That she was." Puck agreed easily,

"I miss her." Rachel mumbled a tear sliding down her cheek,

"So do I Rachel, but just remember, I've got you okay?"

Nodding, she let Puck pull her onto his lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head into the side of it and cried.

Before everything happened, she would of loved to be on top of Noah Puckerman. His hands on her body, but now, now she just felt numb.

**A/N Short chapter guys sorry! Its 2:30am and I am sooooo tired! Night and REVIEWS :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own nothing! So I am swapping a night out for a night in and am going to upload this chapter for my amazing readers :) Enjoy :)**

Chapter 3

"What the fuck is going on?" Puck demanded as he stormed into the principals office at McKinley, a place he thought at 22 he'd never see the inside of again.

"Rachel was caught fighting." Principal Figgin's told the young man seriously, "She as well as the other girl are getting a one week suspension."

"Rachel doesn't fight." Puck replied hastily to the older man, but Figgin's just shook his head,

"We have several eye witnesses saying that she and the girl were having an physically altercation. Now please, collect Miss Berry from the head office and don't bring her back until next Thursday." Principal Figgin's told Puck before bowing his head and continued typing on his computer.

XXXXX

"So you wanna tell me why for the first time in your 17 years you got into a fight today?" Puck asked when they walked through the door to the apartment after a long and silent ride home.

"Not really." Rachel told him quietly, making a break for it to her room but was stopped when Puck stood in front of her.

"Rachel." Puck asked in a softer but still stern tone.

"Just, get out of my way Puck." Rachel muttered, walking around him and locking herself into her bedroom.

XXXXX

"Where were you today?" Puck asked when Sam finally walked through the door a few hours before he was due to leave for work.

"Out with Mercedes, why what's wrong?" Sam asked,

"Rachel got suspended for fighting today and I had to go get her, which meant me leaving the shop until your sorry ass came home." Puck bit out and flopped on the couch, Sam sitting next to him.

"Are you serious? Rachel like never fight." Sam asked in disbelief but all Puck could do was sigh,

"She's got a busted lip that she won't let me look at."

"Hows the other girl?" Sam asked curiously,

"Let's just say, Rach inherited Sarah's right hook." Puck grinned, a little proud of Rachel for defending herself as well as she did.

XXXXX

"Where's Sam?" Rachel asked softly when she emerged from her room a little while later.

"Let for work." Puck told her, eyes still fused to the TV screen.

"I'm sorry Noah." Rachel whispered sadly,

Sighing, Puck turned off the TV and turned his attention onto Rachel.

"Let me clean up your cut." Puck told not asked and took Rachel's hand and led her into the bathroom.

Sitting on the side of the bath, Rachel watched as Puck got everything he needed from the first aid and kneel down in front of her.

"This might hurt." Puck mumbled and Rachel winced when the antiseptic gel hit her lip, "Sorry." Puck said gruffly and Rachel placed a shaky hand on his bare shoulder only now releasing that he was shirtless.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered as he placed a small band-aid on her lip and cupped her face, stroking her slightly bruised cheek,

"Wanna tell me why you got into a fight?" Puck asked quietly,

"She was saying nasty, evil, horrible things about Sarah." Rachel replied barely above a whisper, "She said that her sister used to go to school with you, Sarah and Sam, said she was a slut and a bitch... I couldn't listen to her say those nasty things any more."

"Babe." Puck mumbled, wiping the stray tear that slid slowly down Rachel's face,  
"Sarah was fucking amazing and she never gave it up to a guy before they dated for ages..." Puck told her and Rachel grinned, "Believe me I tried."

Tensing, Rachel pulled herself away from how close she and Noah were and stood up.

"Thanks for this." Rachel pointed at her lip before practically flying out of the bathroom leaving Puck to wonder what the fuck he had said.

XXXXX

Rachel ignored Puck for another two days after what happened in the bathroom before Puck had finally had enough. Waiting until Sam had left for work, Puck corned Rachel while she was watching TV in the lounge room.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Puck asked and Rachel flinched at his tone,

"I'm not." Rachel denied quickly but Puck just scoffed,

"Please Berry it's a small as fuck house and I haven't seen you for more then a second." Puck yelled and Rachel turned away from him,

"I told you, don't call me Berry Puck." Rachel said in a harsh whisper that made Puck stop before he continued,

"How come, _Berry_?" Puck smirked, feeling like shit when she turned around to face him and all he saw were her tears.

"Because, Puck! I'm not Sarah! I never will be and I don't want you thinking of her when you should be thinking of me. I'm not her replacement." Rachel sobbed and Puck's eyes bugged out of his head,

"You think, I think of you as her replacement?" Puck asked quietly,

"It wouldn't surprise me." Rachel mumbled, "Everyone loved her the most, I even loved her more then I loved myself... and aren't you meant to love yourself the most?" Rachel questioned sadly, "When daddy died, dad didn't want me around... said I reminded him to much of daddy. The only person who loved and wanted me is in the ground Puck!" Rachel cried but continued on, "And you are the only person I have left and I know that every time you look at me, you see her and I-I can't be her replacement again.. especially not to you."

"You're not her replacement Rachel. Sarah was, is, my best friend but you, me and you have always been close you have to know that right?" Puck questioned and took a step forward,

Nodding, Rachel let Puck wrap his arms around her and hug her tightly.

"I really fucking care about you Rachel, never forget that." Puck whispered into her ear, kissing her temple and kept hugging her...

If only Rachel knew how deep his care and love ran for her...

If only Puck knew it himself...

**A/N REVIEWS :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own nothing! Not getting many reviews for this story, makes me wonder if I should keep this story going.**

Chapter 4

"You ready to go back to school?" Santana asked Rachel the night before her suspension was up.

"Not really," Rachel told her friend honestly, "I'm just glad that you'll be right next to me when I walk through the doors." Rachel admitted smiling at Santana who was sitting next to her on Rachel's bed.

"Don't worry B, Quinn, Brittany and I aren't going to let anything happen to you. Those bitches know I keep razor blades in my hair," Santana said seriously before the two girls burst into a fit of giggles.

"I'm just glad I am your friend and that I don't have to worry about you turning on me," Rachel laughed knowing that Santana did have weapons on her persons at all times.

"Sometimes I wish I could turn you though," Santana smirked and waggled her eyebrows making Rachel blush.

"I don't think Brittany would like that to much," Rachel grinned and Santana shook her head,

"Oh I wouldn't keep you to myself, Brit and I have discussed the idea of me, you and her." Santana said letting her mind run wild, "Ah the possibilities." She grinned and Rachel smacked her gently on the arm.

"I don't like you in that way," Rachel smiled,

"Yeah I know... but you like Puck." Santana said matter of factly and Rachel rolled her eyes,

"I used to when I was like 10, now... now everything is different." Rachel sighed and Santana held onto her friend's hand.

"Sarah always knew about your crush on Puck, she used to always say you two would make the perfect couple... she wouldn't get angry if you two did get together, she'd probably say about time!" Santana exclaimed and Rachel nodded knowing her sister always wanted her best friend and sister to get together.

"He's the only person I have left, living wise.. I can't screw that up." Rachel mumbled and Santana shrugged,

"You know you could always live with me or Quinn.. maybe if you two finally admitted your feelings, living around here would get a lot better. If you know what I mean," Santana smiled and Rachel blushed for the 2nd time that night.

"It's not going to happen San." Rachel replied sternly, "He doesn't see me in that way any ways..." Rachel added in a quiet voice.

"Bull shit. He looks at you like he could eat you out all fucking day!" Santana yelled a little to loudly making Rachel slap her own hand around Santana's mouth,

"Santana!" Rachel hissed and prayed that Puck or Sam didn't hear what her friend had just yelled.

XXXXX

Rachel ignored the stares from the girl that she got into a fight with friends and made her way towards her own friends.

"I am so glad you're back." Quinn told Rachel and hugged her tightly,

"We've missed you Rachie!" Brittany smiled and hugged Rachel tightly after Quinn stepped away from Rachel.

"I've miss you guys too." Rachel smiled as Brittany kissed Santana who was standing next to Rachel.

"Zoe and her friends have been death staring me since I arrived at school," Rachel told her friends,

"We could take them," Santana smirked, "Don't worry about it Rach we won't let anything happen to you," Santana said and Quinn and Brittany nodded,

"If they touch you, they're dead." Quinn replied matter of factly.

"Thank you," Rachel smiled and she and Brittany walked together to Maths class while Quinn and Santana walked to their first class.

XXXXX

"Rachel it's nice to see you again," Mr Shuester smiled at his best singer, "Would you like to start us off with a song? Since you haven't sung in a while," Mr Schuster asked and Rachel nodded her head yes before making her way to the centre of the choir room.

_**Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting**_

I'm through with doubt  
There's nothing left for me to figure out  
I've paid a price  
And I'll keep paying

I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should

I know you said  
Can't you just get over it  
It turned my whole world around  
And I kind of like it

I made my bed and I sleep like a baby  
With no regrets and I don't mind sayin'  
It's a sad sad story when a mother will teach her  
Daughter that she ought to hate a perfect stranger  
And how in the world can the words that I said  
Send somebody so over the edge  
That they'd write me a letter  
Sayin' that I better shut up and sing  
Or my life will be over

I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should

I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should

What it is you think I should

Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting

Everyone watched as Rachel put on her fake show smile and wiped a tear away from her eye,

"We are all here for you." Mr Shuester told Rachel sincerely, knowing how badly she must be hurting.

"I know," Rachel nodded and let her teacher give her a hug.

XXXXX

"No fights?" Puck asked Rachel when he walked through the door to the apartment after work,

"You get a call?" Rachel asked like that should have been the clue, "Of course I didn't." She rolled her eyes, placing her attention back on her home work.

"Just wondering, sometimes you don't get caught." Puck said from experience,

"I bet you would know," Rachel laughed and Puck nodded proudly,

"Sometimes those little fuckers need to be put in their place," Puck told Rachel opening up the fridge and pulled out a beer for himself and a bottle of water for Rachel.

"Thanks." Rachel smiled when Puck placed the bottle on the table next to her homework and took a seat opposite to her,

"So... what were you and Santana talking about last night?" Puck smirked and Rachel's eyes bugged out of her head,

"Nothing!" Rachel squeaked and began to turn red,

"Ah huh... so who looks like he could lick you out all night?" Puck smirked,

"Day actually..." Rachel corrected and blushed even harder knowing that Puck had gotten her to admit it, "No body," Rachel added quickly.

"Just no boys in this place," Puck warned her seriously,

For some reason, the idea of Rachel being with someone else made his blood boil...

"Noted," Rachel replied dryly, "I'm going to take this and go into my room." Rachel told Puck, collected her things and bolted for her bedroom.

**A/N Reviews :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing! So the story will continue, you guys have shown me you really want this :P thanks by the way :) Also guys check out my original story the link is on my profile! It's young adult and deals with very personal but sadly common issues such as depression. Please Review both my glee stories and my original :) It would mean a lot to me :)**

Chapter 5

After two months of Sarah being gone, Rachel thought it would have gotten easier by now but it hadn't. She still sometimes calls her sisters phone just to get her voice mail and hear her voice, she constantly thinks and dreams about her and when she has a bad day, her number one go to person isn't there to cheer her up. She hates that her sister will never see her graduate, never see her first Broadway performance or when she gets married and has kids.. she hates that she'll have nobody to walk her down the aisle and no blood family at her big events that will happen later on in her life. She's been denying it for so long until yesterday when Rachel finally allowed herself to be label herself this.. an orphan. She really was an orphan...

XXXXX

"You okay Rach?" Sam asked her during breakfast the day after her personal realisation.

"I'm fine Sam," Rachel smiled falsely knowing that Sam couldn't tell the difference.

"Okay, tell Puck I'm in bed... gotta a fucking long shift tonight," Sam told the girl he loved like a little sister.

"Will do," Rachel smiled and watched as the blonde walked into his room, shutting the door behind him.

Being a Saturday, Puck wasn't a work being the boss, he could take the weekends off and give those shifts to the other guys who worked there. Sam not so much, he had to work whenever he was needed which happened to be most weekends.

XXXXX

"Quinn's having a party tonight, can I go?" Rachel asked Puck just as they sat down at the cafe' down the road for lunch.

"What kind of party?" Puck asked taking a sip of his chocolate milkshake,

"You know, a party. With the amount of parties you, Sam and Sarah used to go to when you were my age you'd know what I am talking about," Rachel answered,

"Yeah I know what kind of party you are talking about and those parties have alcohol **and** boys," Puck sneered still not understanding why thinking of Rachel with another man got his back up. "And when there is alcohol and boys, it leads to drunken sex... no." Puck said finally after thinking it through out loud.

"What do you mean no?" Rachel snapped, "Unlike you when you were my age and probably now, I don't sleep with everything with a heart beat."

"I don't do that... any more," Puck replied quietly and Rachel rolled her eyes,

"You aren't my father, I haven't had one of them in years!" Rachel said angrily,

"I fucking know I'm not your fucking dad, but I am your guardian and I am saying no," Puck told her matter of factly.

Rachel was about to reply when the waitress came over to them and placed their orders in front of them with a smile before leaving them alone again,

"I don't need you to protect me Puck," Rachel whispered, "I'm a big girl, I can look after myself," She promised, "Plus, I don't want to sleep with any of the boys that are there.." She added quietly, so quietly Puck nearly missed what she was saying, "The guy I like won't be there and he doesn't like me back so..."

Clenching is hand into a fist when Rachel told him she liked someone, Puck bit the inside of cheek to stop himself from flipping the table over and storming out of the cafe' like a tool. Instead, he looked over at Rachel who was playing with the hem of her short as fuck skirt and sighed heavily,

"Curfew is at 12." Puck mumbled before taking a mouthful of his food.

XXXXX

"He fucking likes you Rachie," Santana told her best friend matter of factly as she sat on her girlfriend's lap,

"He does," Brittany added in agreement, kissing the back of Santana's neck,

"I agree, if Brit can see it then it must be true," Quinn said without a hint of meanness in her voice,

"You think?" Rachel smiled, taking another sip of the vodka and lemonade Quinn had poured her earlier,

"We know," All three girls replied at the same time and Rachel grinned before taking a shot that Santana passed her.

XXXXX

"I'M HOME!" Rachel yelled, "AND I AM BACK BEFORE CURFEW," She added in a scream and tensed when she heard a giggle... a giggle from Puck's room... a girl's giggle.

Wiping the tears that fell from her cheek, Rachel watched as Puck walked into the lounge room where Rachel was standing with a bed sheet wrapped around his waist,

"You're home early," Puck said glancing at his watch that read _11:20_

"I-I wanted to show you that I-I was r-responsible," Rachel whispered as her whole world began to fall apart again,

"Shit are you okay?" Puck asked concerned walking over to her and flinched when Rachel actually took a step back like his touch burnt her,

"Puck are you coming back to bed?" A beautiful red head smiled walking into the lounge room in only her bra and panties,

Wiping away the tear that Puck definitely saw, Rachel's bottom lip began to tremble... she looked like she was about to have a break down. Then it hit Puck... he was the guy she liked, the guy who 'didn't like her back, the guy who wouldn't be at the party... Having his own realisation, Puck took a step forward just as Rachel took another step towards the front door,

"I've gotta go, staying at Santana's... have fun," Rachel managed out before turning and running faster then she thought she could ever run.

**A/N Angsty! How should Puck make it up to Rachel? Should he even have to? Let me know and please check out my original piece, link is on my profile. REVIEWS :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I own nothing! You guys wanted an update so here it is :) Also, I am thinking about writing a story where Puck is in a gang and Rachel is his sweet, innocent girlfriend, would you guys be interested in reading that? Or would you guys like Puck and Rachel to both in a gang? Both hard and bad ass and maybe she gets pregnant and they have to get their lives together?**

Chapter 6

"H-He was with another girl," Rachel sobbed out and Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel quickly sobering up as soon as she saw her best friend in such distraught.

"Shit Rach, it will be okay," Santana promised rocking Rachel in her arms as Rachel cried,

"Y-You said he liked me!" Rachel half shouted trying to take her anger out on somebody else,

"So did I Rach, so did I," Santana whispered sadly.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said when she pulled back wiping her tears away from her face a few moments later, "You didn't deserve me yelling at you,"

"It's okay, l-lets just get some sleep, okay?" Santana asked and when Rachel nodded she led Rachel up into her bed room.

XXXXX

"Is she hear?" Puck asked Santana the next day as he stood on Santana's door step,

"Yep, but I think she should stay here with me for a bit," Santana told him frostily.

"Look," Puck sighed but Santana spoke before he could finish,

"Just, just go home Puck." Santana warned him before slamming the door in his face.

XXXXX

"Where are you going?" Santana asked Rachel when she saw her best friend collecting her stuff,

"I'm going home." Rachel told her before yawning,

"You don't have to, mum and dad said you can stay here for as long as you want to." Santana smiled, "_We can watch Barbra_," Santana sung and it made Rachel laugh.

"As tempting as that is, I really have to go home. I'm not going to run away and hide from him just because he doesn't like me in the way I like him. I'm not that girl, I'm not some bratty teenager who stomps her foot just because she didn't get her own way." Rachel replied coolly, acting like a totally different girl then the one Santana held in her arms crying in the wee hours of this morning.

"Only if you are sure?" Santana asked and Rachel nodded,

"I'll call you if I need anything," Rachel promised and after hugging Santana and saying bye to Santana's parents, Rachel was walking out of the Lopez's door.

XXXXX

"Hey Rach," Sam smiled when a tired Rachel walked through the door,

"Hey Sammy!" Rachel said cheerily trying to push the memories of last night from her head. "How was work?" Rachel asked sitting down next to the blonde,

"Crappy, work is so shit. I'm thinking about quitting," He confessed and Rachel nodded,

"How are you and Mercedes?" Rachel asked and she smiled when she saw the way Sam's face lit up at just the thought of the beautiful girl.

"We are really good Rach, we are actually thinking about moving in together..." Sam admitted and Rachel hugged him tightly.

"That's amazing, you two are perfect for each other!" Rachel beamed her smile faulting slightly when Puck walked into the room, "I'm going to take a shower." Rachel told the boys before standing up and walking to the shower.

"So wanna tell me what happened?" Sam asked feeling the tension between his best friend and his honorary little sister.

"She likes me," Puck sighed taking a seat next to the blonde,

"You just figured that out?" Sam chuckled and Puck hit his arm, "Do you know that you like her too?" Sam asked his eyes never leaving the TV screen.

"Yeah," Puck mumbled quietly and ran his hand down his face, he was screwed.

XXXXX

After taking a long shower and a equally long nap, Rachel woke up around 6pm when she heard Sam leave for work, sighing Rachel pulled herself out of bed and walked out of her room and into the kitchen. Not seeing Puck anywhere, Rachel relaxed a little bit and began to cook herself some egg on toast and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Puck's rough voice from behind her,

"I'm fucking sorry Rachel."

"God! Noah you scared me!" Rachel chastised and Puck took a step closer to her,

"Shit sorry,"

"You should be," Rachel snapped before turning away from him and buttered her toast trying her best to ignore Noah's presence.

"I never knew you know," Puck told her after a moment of silence, "If I had known that you liked me.."

"I don't like you," Rachel spun around trying to deny her feelings.

"Yeah you do... the way you looked at me when you saw that girl.. you looked really sad Rachel." Puck whispered and Rachel tensed,

"Can we not talk about this?" Rachel asked feeling herself becoming embarrassed,

"I-I like you too." Puck told her sincerely and Rachel looked away from Puck trying to pull herself together.

"You don't have to do this you know? I am a big girl and I can handle it if you say that you don't feel the same way," Rachel told him matter of factly, "I'm actually insulted that you think you have to-"

But before Rachel could continue, Puck's lips had descended onto her. Kissing her gently, lovingly, trying to tell her everything that he couldn't tell her with his words. Trying to show her how much he did care about her, how sorry he was for fucking up...

"I'm not lying Rachel," Puck mumbled against her lips, his forehead resting against hers, "I've liked you for fucking ever... just I always thought you never felt the same way about me... being Sarah's friend."

Touching his cheek gently with her finger tips, Rachel pulled back and created some space between them.

"You really hurt me last night Noah..." She whispered and Puck felt even more like an ass.

"I'm really sorry Rachel, she meant nothing." Puck replied honestly.

"Why?" Rachel asked, wrapping her arms around herself to try and create a shield around her... it was something she had done ever since her daddy had died.

"Because I thought you would be, I don't know, with other guys at the party... The thought of you with someone else..." Puck growled out, his hands clenching into a fist,

"Seeing you with someone else," Rachel whispered, a tear falling from her face, "It hurt a lot more then I thought it would have."

"Rachel," Puck whispered taking a step closer only for Rachel to dodge his touch and making the two of them change positions.

"I need some time," Rachel said quietly before she grabbed her hand bag off the table, "I'm going to talk to San," Rachel told him and with a small smile she was gone.

XXXXX

"Shit," Santana muttered after Rachel had told her everything that had happened,

"Yeah shit." Rachel mumbled in agreement and sighed, "What am I going to do?"

"Honestly?" Santana asked and Rachel nodded knowing her friend was probably going to tell her something that she didn't like, "I think you should forgive him. I mean yeah he fucked up by fucking that chick but he regrets it and you too weren't going out. He didn't know how you felt but now he does and guess what Rach, he feels the same way. I say you ask him to take you out on a date, if it feels right start something up, if it doesn't, move on with your life."

"That actually makes sense." Rachel said a little bit surprised,

"Oh fuck you, I have good logic sometimes," Santana snapped playfully.

XXXXX

When Rachel arrived home a few hours later, Puck was waiting for her in the lounge room. After she placed her bag down on the table, Rachel sat next to Puck and after he turned off the TV, Rachel interlaced their hands.

"I-I think that maybe we should go out on a date," Rachel said kind of nervously.

"A date? I-I can do that," Puck smiled and Rachel nodded shyly,

"I've never been out on a date before," Rachel admitted and Puck chuckled,

"Neither have I babe,"

"Really?" Rachel asked not believing him,

"I've never cared enough to take chicks out on dates... until now,"

"Noah," Rachel whispered and leaned over and kissed his lips gently.

"I promise I won't hurt you again," Puck vowed and Rachel smiled against his lips letting him kiss her again, cupping his face as he did the same with hers.

"I trust you Noah." Rachel whispered before pecking his lips once more and standing up, "I've got school tomorrow, I should go to bed. Night Noah,"

"Good night Rach," Puck smiled and watched as she walked into her room before Puck starting googling up the perfect restaurants and awesome things to do for their date.

**A/N Next up the date :) REVIEWS :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the long wait, enjoy :)**

Chapter 7

"Noah where are we going?" Rachel asked with a coy smile on her face.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise would it babe?" Puck laughed and Rachel pouted playfully,

"I hate surprises!" Rachel lied and Puck shook his head,

"Bullshit, you love them! You just hate waiting for them." Puck grinned and Rachel laughed,

"Just tell me one thing, will I like it?" Rachel asked and Puck interlaced their hands as he drove to their destination,

"It's our first date Rach, you better." He laughed and Rachel nodded, moving closer to Noah and rested her head on his shoulder, playing with their interlaced hands the entire trip.

XXXXX

"Noah," Rachel breathed out quietly when Puck helped her down from his truck as her eyes stayed looked on where their first date would be taking place, "How did you know?" Rachel asked turning back to face Noah with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Sarah used to tell me that you loved ice skating, always wanted to go skating in that famous one in New York.. I know this isn't New York but I thought it could be just as special." Puck replied awkwardly, he still wasn't used to talking about his feelings.

Taking his hands, Rachel stepped up on her tippy toes and kissed his lips gently before planting her feet back firmly on the ground,

"It's perfect Noah. Thank you," Rachel smiled not believing that he really had tried hard for the first date.

"Any time." Puck smiled and laughed as Rachel grabbed his hand and dragged him into the ice skating rink.

XXXXX

"Noah!" Rachel giggled as he fell on his ass yet again,

"I'm glad you are finding this so funny baby," Puck laughed not being able to not when he heard Rachel's laugh.

"I'm sorry Noah but... you're really bad." Rachel smiled, "You're never bad at anything! It's different for me to see," Rachel admitted with a grin,

"Ha Ha." Puck chuckled dryly but playfully, "Help me up?" Puck pouted and Rachel nodded and as soon as their hands touched, Puck pulled her down so she was on top of him and Rachel kissed his lips while smiling.

"Cheeky." Rachel mumbled and Puck shrugged,

"It's more fun that way." Puck grinned and Rachel kissed him once more as they laid on the middle of the ice kissing and laughing.

This was the first time since Sarah had passed away that they had both felt happy, it felt amazing.

XXXXX

Once Puck and Rachel got cleaned up, Rachel put on the dress that Puck had told her to bring and quickly got changed in the ice skating rink's bathroom and Puck was blown away when he saw her.

"You look beautiful Rach," Puck whispered sincerely and kissed her lips gently.

"Thank you Noah... where are we going?" Rachel asked when Puck took her hand and they walked past his truck and down the road.

"You know the new vegan restaurant that just opened up? It's a few minutes from here. Thought we'd walk." Puck suggested and Rachel leaned into his side a little more as they walked with a massive smile on her face.

XXXXX

After their date, Puck and Rachel drove back to their house and when they reached the front door Puck stopped Rachel gently and turned her so she was facing him. Cupping her cheek, Puck smiled,

"So... tonight was great huh?"

"It was amazing Noah... so much more then I ever could have dreamt of." Rachel admitted, "Better then any dream."

"You dreamt about this?" Puck asked quietly and Rachel blushed,

"Yes. I-I've had a crush on you for forever." Rachel laughed, "You just never noticed me."

Brushing a stray piece of Rachel's hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear, Puck kissed her lips gently,

"Oh I noticed you... I just figured Sarah would chop off my dick." Puck cringed and Rachel giggled.

"She actually wanted us to get together." Rachel confessed and Puck sighed.

"So you're telling me you could have been mine all along?" Puck asked and Rachel stopped laughing,

"Noah?" Rachel whispered, "Do you want me to be yours?" She asked suddenly nervous,

Nodding, Puck bent down and claimed her lips in a searing kiss, making Rachel's panties go wet and made her arch forward into his body wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So do I." Rachel whispered knowing that was Puck's way of saying yes, kissing him gently once more Rachel pulled back, "I had a lovely time Noah." Rachel smiled, "But I don't have sex on the first date." She laughed and unlocked the front door and went straight into her room smiling like a mad woman as soon as she closed the door behind her.

XXXXX

Sam, Mercedes and Puck went to watch the New Directions perform at Sectionals a week after Puck and Rachel's first date and a few days after Puck had made her dinner while Sam was at work and officially asked her to be his girlfriend. Sitting a little straighter in his seat when the announcer announced that New Directions were up next, Puck couldn't keep his eyes off his girlfriend as she began to sing centre stage.

_**Come on skinny love just last the year,  
Pour a little salt we were never here,  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer.**_

I tell my love to wreck it all,  
Cut out all the ropes and let me fall,  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...  
Right in the moment this order's tall.

And I told you to be patient,  
And I told you to be fine,  
And I told you to be balanced,  
And I told you to be kind,  
And in the morning I'll be with you,  
But it will be a different kind,  
'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets,  
And you'll be owning all the fines.

Come on skinny love, what happened here?  
Suckle on the hope in light brassieres,  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...  
Sullen load is full, so slow on the split.

And I told you to be patient,  
And I told you to be fine,  
And I told you to be balanced,  
And I told you to be kind,  
And now all your love is wasted,  
Then who the hell was I?  
'Cause now I'm breaking at the bridges,  
And at the end of all your lines.

Who will love you?  
Who will fight?  
And who will fall far behind?

Come on skinny love,  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my.

Of course New Direction won Sectionals that year, but what Rachel remembers most about that week, was when Noah asked her to finally become his.

**A/N Like? REVIEWS :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for delay I will make it up to you starting now... I hope I don't disappoint! How amazing was season 4 episode 1? Only thing I'm undecided on is whether I'll like Jake and Marley... seems to be to much Puckleberry copy catting!**

Chapter 8

Rachel and Puck had been dating for just over a month when it happened. When Hiram Berry re-entered Rachel's life.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel snapped at her 'father' when she saw him waiting for her in the school's parking lot after school had finished.

"To see my daughter," Hiram said softly, "I-I got a call from a social worker yesterday.. They said Sarah-"

"Don't." Rachel warned in a growl cutting him off with a death stare, "Don't you dare tell me what I already know. Don't you dare try and come up with a half assed excuse about why you weren't there and why I had to turn off my sisters life support. Why I was her only family member that was there when she took her last breaths..." Rachel yelled, "Nothing you could say would make me hate you any less."

"Rachel-" Hiram whispered hating himself even more at the look he was receiving from his youngest daughter.

"Go away Hiram." Rachel spat.

XXXXX

"Hey Rach, Puck's still at work... you okay?" Sam asked once he saw the expression on Rachel's face.

"N-No," Rachel whispered before she broke out into sobs, clutching onto the blonde for dear life, "Hiram, my d-dad, I saw him at school," Rachel managed out before Sam fully understood and wrapped his arms around the scared, petite diva and whispered soft words into her ear, not caring in the least that he was going to be really late for work.

XXXXX

"The social worker must of still been looking for him," Rachel whispered to Sam after a long session of crying, "He said she rang yesterday, he knows about Sarah,"

"Rach.. I'm really sorry," Sam said not knowing what he should say,

"And you know what pissed me off? He tried to explain! He tried to explain why he wasn't here. Why he's been gone for all these years! Why I, at 17, had to turn off my sisters, my best friends life support all by myself! H-He never cared about us..." Rachel cried, just as Puck walked into the apartment as Sam once again wrapped his arms around Rachel.

"Baby are you okay?" Puck asked rushing to Rachel's side and instantly feeling her small arms wrapping around his neck as she sobbed and tried to explain what was happening but it only came out sounding like nonsense.

"Her dad's back," Sam explained and Puck's grip on Rachel tightened,

"Rach," Puck whispered and pressed a tender kiss on her temple as she continued to sob,

"I'll leave you guys," Sam mumbled, getting his stuff and headed out the door to go to work before he got his ass fired but not before he told Puck to get him if they needed anything.

"H-He just came over to me at school like he hadn't been absent for years!" Rachel sobs getting angry again, "How sad is it that he didn't even know that his eldest daughter was dead Noah!"

"Baby, fuck him." Was all Puck could say knowing how hurt she was feeling because his own dad was a drop kick himself,

Bottom lip trembling, Rachel just pressed a soft kiss on her boyfriend's lips before resting her head against his chest trying desperately to stop her tears.

XXXXX

The next day at school, Rachel headed straight to the auditorium. She needed to escape and this was how Rachel Barbra Berry did so.

_**I wait for the postman to bring me a letter**__**  
**__**I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better**__**  
**__**And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders**__**  
**__**A family in crisis that only grows older**__****_

_**Why'd you have to go**__**  
**__**Why'd you have to go**__**  
**__**Why'd you have to go**__****_

_**Daughter to father, daughter to father**__**  
**__**I am broken but I am hoping**__**  
**__**Daughter to father, daughter to father**__**  
**__**I am crying, a part of me is dying and**__**  
**__**These are, these are**__**  
**__**The confessions of a broken heart**__****_

_**And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater**__**  
**__**I dream of another you**__**  
**__**The one who would never (never)**__**  
**__**Leave me alone to pick up the pieces**__**  
**__**A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed**__****_

_**So why'd you have to go**__**  
**__**Why'd you have to go**__**  
**__**Why'd you have to go!**__****_

_**Daughter to father, daughter to father**__**  
**__**I don't know you, but I still want to**__**  
**__**Daughter to father, daughter to father**__**  
**__**Tell me the truth, did you ever love me**__**  
**__**Cause these are, these are**__**  
**__**The confessions of a broken heart**__****_

_**I love you, **__**  
**__**I love you**__**  
**__**I love you**__**  
**__**I...!**__**  
**__**I love you!**__****_

_**Daughter to father, daughter to father**__**  
**__**I don't know you, but I still want to**__**  
**__**Daughter to father, daughter to father**__**  
**__**Tell me the truth...**__**  
**__**Did you ever love me!?**__**  
**__**Did you ever love me?**__**  
**__**These are...**__**  
**__**The confessions...of a broken heart**__****_

ohhh._**...yeah**__****_

_**I wait for the postman to bring me a letter..**_

She had no idea that Hiram Berry was sitting in the back row listening to his daughter singing and sobbing her heart out.

**A/N :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I own nothing! To Mona ;)**

Chapter 9

"You're amazing," Hiram spoke a few moments after Rachel had stopped singing her heart out on the auditorium stage.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel whispered, wiping her tears away hating that he saw her crying over him.

"I-I wanted to try to speak to you again," Hiram replied, standing from his seat and making his way so that he was standing on the same stage as his daughter,

"We have nothing to say," Rachel snapped.

"That song says otherwise," Hiram whispered and Rachel tensed,

"Just leave me alone Hiram," Rachel yelled, letting her rage take over her whole body, "You've left once I'm sure you can do it again!"

"Rachel-"

"Don't you dare say another word," Rachel warned harshly before she collected her things and left the lonely man on the stage watching his daughter walking away from him.

XXXXX

"I saw him again today," Rachel confessed to Noah as the two sat on the couch together after dinner that night,

"What did he want?" Puck asked nervously,

He was worried that Hiram was back to take Rachel away from him, he had already lost Sarah, he can't lose Rachel either.

"He wanted to speak to me... I would let him, I left... I guess I get that from him," Rachel muttered hating that he was back in her life,

"M-Maybe you should talk to him," Puck suggested and Rachel tensed pulling away from her boyfriend's embrace,

"Whose side are you on Puck?" Rachel asked harshly and Puck quickly interlaced their hands together,

"Yours of course yours but, baby we both know that you have a lot of things you want him to answer for... maybe this is the time to do it." Puck suggested before continuing, "I know if my dad came back I'd ask him some questions, a probably punch him in the face," Puck added and Rachel sighed leaning back into Noah's side, letting him wipe the tears falling from her face with his thumb and kissed her head, "Maybe this is what you need to finally let go."

Rachel didn't answer, instead she just spent the night quietly sobbing on her boyfriend's chest.

XXXXX

"Why?" Rachel asked Hiram bitterly a few days later after her and Noah's conversation.

They were sitting on a park bench in the middle of the park near her house in silence for ten minutes, well until just now,

"I was hurt, angry over your daddy's passing, so I ran." Hiram whispered and Rachel scoffed,

"And you don't think Sarah and I weren't terrified, sad, scratch that we were fucking devastated!" Rachel snapped, "And then one day we wake up with a note on the table telling us that our only other support system had left, except this one had a choice."

"I am so sorry Rachel," Hiram whispered trying to touch her hand but Rachel pulled it back quickly,

"So am I," Rachel whispered and Hiram looked at her confused until she spoke again, his confusion was replaced with sadness, "I'm sorry that I yelled at Sarah when she told me you had left, didn't speak to her for 3 weeks, I'm sorry that for a month after you left us I waited outside of our house hoping you'd come back. I'm sorry for ever expecting you to magically come back to us when Sarah was laying on her death bed, I'm sorry that you weren't there to hold my hand when I switched _**my**_ best friend, _**my**_ supporter, my _**EVERY THING'S **_life support off and I'm really sorry that you didn't _**beg **_Sarah for her forgiveness before she took her final breath." Rachel sobbed, hating the way this man made her feel, "I asked what I wanted to ask, I've gotten my poor excuse of an answer, so I'm done now, please don't contact me again," Rachel cried, standing up straight and getting her composer back before walking away from Hiram, away from her dad.

XXXXX

She only felt a little sad when she found a letter addressed to her a few days later underneath her door by her father telling her that he won't bother her any more.

A part of her wanted him to fight for her... nobody ever seemed to do that... well except for Sarah and Noah.

XXXXX

"You okay?" Santana asked Rachel that weekend,

Santana was spending it over at Rachel's house,

"I'm okay, how are you?" Rachel asked putting on her fake smile and as her best friend, Santana saw straight through it,

"Oh I'm fine, except for the fact that my best friend is lying to me right now. What's wrong?" Santana asked again and this time Rachel sighed and let her walls come down,

"My dad left again, I-I may have told him to but, I wanted him to fight for me, to prove how much he loves me... instead he just left," Rachel mumbled sadly and Santana mumbled something in Spanish before taking her friends hand,

"You don't need him Rachel, you are worth so much more then him and you deserve family who will be there for you through the good, the bad and your crazy,"

Smiling, Rachel giggled,

"You always know how to make me feel happier," Rachel whispered before teary up, "I miss her San, her and daddy," Rachel admitted,

"I know, it's never easy but it does become slightly easier, even if it's not by much," Santana replied speaking from experience.

She had lost her grandfather a few years ago, it still hurt.

"My life was perfect 6 months ago, why did it have to change?" Rachel sobbed and it broke her best friend's heart,

"Because god wanted Sarah as his angel before we were ready to let her go... plus it wasn't perfect, you didn't have Noah, well not as your boyfriend and that man fucking loves you Rachel," Santana told her friend matter of factly,

Nodding, Rachel agreed,

"He's kind of perfect, in his own crass, sexy, bad ass way." Rachel laughed and Santana smiled,

"He makes you happy and he has helped you get through one of the hardest things you'll go through, just.. we can't forget our past, but we can let go and look forward to our futures. Let Puck be your future Rachel, let Broadway be your future and little Pucklebaby's running around the place. Seeing me and Brit get married and Finn and Quinn have weirdly tall kids. Look forward to knowing that Sarah and your daddy will be right next to you through all your big events, they'll have the best seats... after all looking down on something makes sure you see everything," Santana promised and by the time Rachel had both a smile on her face and tears in her eyes,

"I love you Santana you know that right?" Rachel asked and Santana hugged her friend tightly,

"How could you not?" Was Santana smug reply before she began to tickle the crap out of Rachel, something Rachel claimed she hated, but they both knew better.

**A/N Not much Puckleberry this chapter but a lot of Pezberry, I'm starting to think that both Noah and Santana are Rachel's hero! :) Review guys :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I own nothing! So last chapter guys, I wanted to wrap this up because I want to start working on the sequel to 'Married at Sweet Sixteen' and a brand new story called 'First time I saw your face' a future Puckleberry story in which they didn't go to school together but meet in New York :) Thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope you like this sweet, slightly smutty and fluffy ending!**

Chapter 10

A month before the first year of Sarah's death came around; Rachel lost her virginity to Noah. It was perfect, he was perfect… she had never felt as beautiful at any time in her life as she did in that moment with him.

"I love you Rachel," Puck whispered as he broke her barrier, moaning in the feeling of her tight, wet pussy around his hard cock.

Even though she was soaked because Puck made sure he got her off at least two times with his tongue and fingers before he took her virginity, it still made Rachel yelp out in pain.

"Are you okay baby?" Puck whispered kissing her forehead as a tear slid down Rachel's cheek as she tried to adjust,

"I'll be okay," Rachel whispered, moving her hips in an attempt to get used to the feel but moaned quietly to herself when the head of his cock pushed against her g spot as she moved,

"Oh god," Puck groaned into her ear trying to keep himself together, "So tight baby,"

After a few minutes passed with them exchanging quiet kisses, Puck desperately trying to get Rachel's mind off the pain, Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his neck,

"Move Noah…" Rachel whispered, "Slow," She added still in a little bit of discomfort,

Nodding, Puck slowly pulled out an inch or two before he pushed back into her tight pussy, both moaning at the delicious friction being made by the two of them, and Rachel was surprised when she began to roll her hips in time with his slow thrusts all most out of instinct.

"Oh right there," Rachel moaned, loving how Puck increased his speed and raised her leg up around his waist changing the angle ever so slightly to make sure with every thrust she was in pure heaven, "Noah,"

"Are you okay?" Puck panted, knowing that his thrusts were only going to increase with speed,

"Perfect," Rachel smiled, kissing his chest, "Please, faster," Rachel pleaded feeling the coiling in her belly, the tightening in her stomach… she was so close.

Cupping her boob with the hand that wasn't leaning against the wall above his bed for balance, Puck sucked on her boob with his mouth while the hand plucked at her nipples making Rachel's legs begin to tremble.

"You close baby?" Puck asked even though he already knew the answer,

"So close Noah, please make me cum." Rachel begged and Puck nearly lost in himself at the sexy way she spoke,

Pulling away from her boob, Puck let his hand travel down her body and began to rub at her clit in harsh, fast circles making Rachel's body fly of the mattress is sheer pleasure, wrapping her legs around his waist, sending him deeper inside of her, Rachel clung to her boyfriend, to her love as she came hard and long around his cock triggering Noah's climax with him chanting her name over and over again.

Not pulling out yet, Puck rested his forehead against Rachel's and kissed her nose and then her lips tenderly,

"Are you okay?" Puck whispered concern lacing his voice,

"I'm amazing Noah, I love you…" Rachel whispered kissing him quickly just as he reached his hand down to secure the condom and pulled out of her tight pussy, both moaning at the loss of one another.

"Thank you Rachel, for letting it be me… I love you too baby," Puck smiled as he came back from the bathroom that was attached to his bedroom with a wet cloth, he had noticed that Rachel was bleeding slightly when he pulled out of her,

"Thank you," Rachel blushed seeing the little bit of blood on the sheet,

"Don't worry about it Rach, seriously, that's why washing machines were invented for," Puck smirked, making Rachel feel a lot better about herself for bleeding a little on her boyfriend's sheets.

"I know, still a little embarrassing," Rachel admitted, placing the cloth on the bed side table because she was starting to feel the ache between her legs, Rachel rolled over to her side and within seconds, Puck's arm was wrapped around her waist and the two of them were spooning as they feel asleep.

XXXXX

In the month that passed, Sam had moved out with Mercedes leaving Rachel and Noah to adjust to living by themselves as a couple, even though Rachel still had her bedroom set up, she rarely slept in there instead opting to sleep (and have amazing, brilliant, hot, steamy sex) with her boyfriend. Rachel began her senior year of high school and was busy trying to secure a New Directions Nationals win, something they were robbed of last year and the year before, along with sending out millions college applications forms to performing arts schools all over the country. What made it easier to do was knowing that Noah had promised to go wherever she was and he was even thinking about going to collage himself to try and get his degree in business. Rachel was finally getting her life on track, back in order but everything was pushed aside when the day came around that change her life forever one year ago.

"I miss you," Rachel whispered to her sister's grave the morning of the first anniversary of Sarah's death, Noah had told her he would come with her but she needed to do this alone, hence why after Puck had placed flowers at his best friend's grave and whispering his own quiet words to her, was waiting in the car park.

"I miss you every single day." Rachel whispered, tears already spilling from her eyes, "I miss your smile and your beautiful laugh, the way you'd always know how I was feeling and be able to control my crazy. The way you would always let me sleep in your room when I was sick or had a bad nightmare even when I was a teenager," Rachel laughed a little at that, knowing how easily scared she could get, "I get sad a lot, I get sad knowing that I'll never see my best friend's face in person again, that I'll never hug you again, you'll never see me graduate and I won't see you graduate from college, we will never be each other's bridesmaids for our weddings and we will never met each other's kids… my children won't have the brilliant, loving aunty that they should have gotten." Rachel sobbed quietly, "But the thing I'll miss most of all is how, how much of a mum you were to me." Rachel whispered admitting it out loud for the first time ever, "You were like my mum Sarah, the closest thing I had and by far the best thing I'll ever have. You looked after me when daddy died and Hiram left, you sung my lullaby's and even punished me for my wrong doings, made me the woman I am today… after daddy died, Sarah you raised me. You were my mum and I'll never get to tell you how much I love you again or how happy I am that you raised me and, and if I could be half the woman you were… I'll be a great person." Letting out a little sob, Rachel placed the pink roses on her grave, kissed her tombstone and whispered her goodbyes before she stood up and walked back to Noah's truck.

XXXXX

"You okay beautiful?" Santana asked her best friend that afternoon,

She had told Puck and her mother that she was staying with Rachel and she didn't want an argument,

"I'm okay, today just made me realise how much I miss her," Rachel confessed and the two girls laid on Rachel's bed something Rachel only ever really did when she and Noah were fighting,

"You'll see her again, you'll see her in the faces of you and Puck's children because the Berry gene is super strong, I bet your daughter will be a splitting, beautiful image of Sarah," Santana whispered and Rachel smiled thinking about a brown haired, brown eyed, bossy but sweet little girl with Puckerman as a last name, "And you'll see her when you're really old, I mean old as fuck and you two meet at the pearly gates again," Santana added making Rachel laugh at her way of describing it.

XXXXX

That night when Santana was asleep, Rachel snuck out of her room and into the room she shared with Noah and crawled into bed with him.

"Miss me?" Puck mumbled half asleep and Rachel nodded,

"I'm used to you hogging all the blankets and waking up with your arms wrapped around me," Rachel smiled and Puck kissed her quickly, before Rachel snuggled into his chest,

"You okay?" Puck whispered, stroking her hair in the dark room,

"I miss her but… having you and San here with me, always makes me feel a little bit better," Rachel confessed and after the couple exchanged a few kisses, they feel asleep, both thinking of the woman who would always hold a special and large place in their hearts.

**A/N Like? Review and let me know and I will be uploading 'Ships in the night you keep passing me by' soonish and the new stories will be up soon as well! REVIEWS :)**


End file.
